ThunderClan Camp
You have entered the ThunderClan camp. This is a place for ThunderClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat Welcome, members of ThunderClan! Together, we can be the strongest Clan in the forest! --Ravenstar So long as it doesn't mean we get into fights every quarter moon. --Cloudpoppy Of course, Cloudpoppy. By the way, Midnightpaw told me to pass on the message that there's a medicine cat meeting at the Moonpool tomorrow at about 6:45 pm, EST. Do you think you can make it? --Ravenstar I do believe I can. --Cloudpoppy -runs in- Oh, hi Cloudpoppy! -sets down herbs- I saw we were running low on horsetail, so I went and got some. Is this the right herb? -shows Cloudpoppy the herb. It is a tall, bristly plant.- --Midnightpaw Oh, good. I do know Midnightpaw, Lilymist, and Blacksong can make it. I hope WindClan and SkyClan get medicine cats soon. Oh, hello Midnightpaw! --Ravenstar -pricks ears- Oh, I do believe someone's calling me. I have to go. -gets up- You should come to, Midnightpaw. Bye Cloudpoppy! -pads out of camp- --Ravenstar Bye Cloudpoppy! -scrambles after Ravenstar- --Midnightpaw Midnightpaw, just so you know, this is coltsfoot!--Cloudpoppy *chuckles*-- Darkdapple Mintpaw- waits for Silvertail to return -Flameshine pads in- Hello Mintpaw! *flicks ear with tail* --Flameshine Can I join as Blackmist a very dark gray tom with blue eyes. Thanks! --Wetstar Ravenstar: I've added you, Blackmist. Silvertail: Mintpaw, I thought we could go hunting in the Forest of Light today. Tell me when you're ready. Hello.*dips head formally* --Firepelt Mintpaw- *finishes licking paw* Okay, Silvertail, I'm ready now! Silvertail: Good. Come on, then. I'll race you there! -runs off towards Forest of Light- Silvertail: Mintpaw, go put your catch on the ThunderClan Fresh-Kill Pile then go to the ThunderClan Training Grounds. I'll be there. Ravenstar: ATTENTION! 'I am honored to say that I have several ceremonies to perform. First, Silvertail has informed me that Mintpaw is ready to become a warrior. Forestheart: *yowls* yay Mintpaw and Silvertail! "Now, if she'll just get her tail over here..." Silvertail muttered. Forestheart: *pads to the apprentice's den and yowls Mintpaw's name* "Come on, Mintpaw! We're not going to wait until hedgehogs fly!" Silvertail called. "Mintpaw, don't you want to be a warrior?" Ravenstar called. OH MY GOSH! Mintpaw gasped and stepped forward. Silvertail: -purrs- Ravenstar steps forward. "I, Ravenstar, leader of ThunderClan," she began, "call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior in turn. Mintpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Mintpaw- I do. Ravenstar studies Mintpaw, then mews: "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mintpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mintfrost. StarClan honors your spirit and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Ravenstar rests her muzzle on Mintfrost's head. Silvertail: Mintfrost! Mintfrost! Midnightpelt: Mintfrost! Poppypaw: -Dips head in respect- I have to tend to Echowave-Pads to nursrey- Ravenstar: Secondly, it is time for Echowave's kits to become apprentices! Mintfrost- *licks Ravenstar's shoulder and steps back* Silvertail: -eyes shining- Congratulations, Mint''frost. -Mintkit, Frostkit and Lightkit pad out by the call of their mothers name-Mintkit: Really apprentices! Cool Ravenstar: Mintkit, Frostkit, Lightkit, are you ready to become apprentices of ThunderClan? Mintkit, Frostkit and Lightkit: Yes! Ravenstar: -to Mintkit- Mintkit, from this moment, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Mintpaw. Brambleheart, you will mentor Mintpaw. -to Lightkit- Lightkit, from this moment, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Lightpaw. Forestheart, you will mentor Lightpaw. -to Frostkit- Frostkit, from this moment, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Frostpaw. Mintfrost, you will mentor Frostpaw. Silvertail: Mintpaw! Lightpaw! Frostpaw! Mintpaw: Oh boy! Brambleheart: Mintpaw, are you ready for your first trip outside of camp as an apprentice? Mintpaw: Iv been born ready! Lightpaw: Forestheart? when will we start training Frostpaw: Mintfrost! Are we going training today! Brambleheart: Lightpaw, Frostpaw, since your mentors are out of camp, why don't you come with Mintpaw and I to explore the territory? Silvertail: -purrs- I'll come with you. Since I'm expecting Forestheart's kits now, I won't be out of camp much. Lightpaw and Frostpaw: Sure will come. Brambleheart: Come on, then. We'll go to the Forest of Light. Mintpaw: Forest-? Forestheart: Sorry. I was out hunting. Congratulations MintFROST! That's such a great name! Silvertail, I can't believe they're already coming! *eyes are bright with delight* Which one of you is my apprentice? *looks over lightpaw, frostpaw, and mintpaw* Lightpaw: I AM!!*eyes sparkle with curiosity* Forestheart: *smiles kindly* Why hello, Lightpaw! Are you ready to battle-train? Lightpaw: I was born ready! Mintfrost- Apprentices are so enthusiastic! Frostpaw: When are we going out of camp!? Lightpaw: Well...you were enthusiastic to Right? Forestheart: *leaps at lightpaw, careful to keep claws sheathed and aims a blow at his shoulder then springs away* Aim at your enemy's throat or shoulders. That's often where cats strike, and their weak spots. If your in a battle for the death, you aim at your enemy's throat or underbelly. *Lightpaw tries that same move* Firepelt: *pads in and watchs Lightpaw train quietly* Stormkit bounces over to Firepelt. "Can I battle-train, too?" Firepelt: "Im sorry Stormkit. Only apprentices and warriors can battle train. You can when your made a apprentice" Stormkit's tail droops. "But I'm five moons... I'm almost old enough to be an apprentice..." Firepelt looks at Stormkit "I know you are, but I don't want you to get hurt to soon." Stormkit looks sad. "I'm tired of being Storm''kit''," he complained. "I want to be Storm''paw''!" Firepelt puts tail on Stormkits shoulder "You will be Storm''paw ''soon." Stormkit sighs. "I hope." (By the way, FirePelt, I'm working on userboxes like the ones on Warriors Wiki. We should have them for CAP and PC soon. =)) Firepelt: "I would'nt be suprised if Ravenstar gave you your apprentice name today." (Cool, can you go on IRC?) Stormkit brightens up. "You really think so?" (I'm on Warriors Wiki IRC right now, I'll get on ours. (:) Firepelt: "Maybe." *Winks at Stormkit* Stormkit purrs. (I'm on our IRC now.) Firepelt: "Im starving. Maybe i'll go hunting." Forestheart: Good Lightpaw, try again and this time keep your steps even and aim at me instead of my tail. You are very fast, though. You will make a great fighter! Lightningkit: I wonder where Firepelt is. He's been gone all day! Lightpaw: Like this*does a battle move) Ravenstar leaps onto the Highledge, Hawkfire and Firepelt following. "What's the RiverClan deputy doing in camp?" Silvertail called. Ravenstar raised her tail for silence. "Hawkfire has decided to join ThunderClan." Yowls of protest came from the crowd. "All she'll catch is fish!" "Can she be trusted along the RiverClan border?" "What if she's a spy?" Firepelt: "She's not a spy, she can be trusted, and she can catch more than fish!" "Thats not a way to treat a welcomer!"Echowave hissed Stormpaw looked down at his paws, the ususal light in his eyes gone. He didn't look up at all the yowling. Firepelt: "Stormpaw, whats wrong?" *touchs his shoulder with tail* Cloudpoppy: Okay, I'm confused. Why did she leave RiverClan? Stormpaw whimpered sadly. "Now that you have Hawkfire, you won't spend any time with me." Firepelt: "Yes I will always spend time with you and train you no matter what. Don't think I wont." Firepelt said quietly Echowave: oh Stormpaw thats not true... Echowave: oh Stormpaw thats not true... Aquapaw: Of Course not. C'mon, Stormpaw... Echowave: Ravenstar! Stormpaw(M) is ready for a warrior Firepelt: *pads into warriors den and lays down in nest, listening to the clan outside* Ravenstar nodded. "I know. The ceremony will begin now." Ravenstar steps forward. "I, Ravenstar, leader of ThunderClan," she began, "call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior in turn. Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Stormpaw: I do "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from this moment you will be known as Stormfeather. StarClan honors your spirit and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Ravenstar rests her muzzle on Stormfeather's head. Echowave: STORMFEATHER! Stormfeather: *quivers slightly with excitement* "STORMFEATHER!" Silvertail yowls. Firepelt: *pads to front of warriors den* "Stormfeather." Firepelt says quietly then lays down again (Do you like the name, Maple?) Firepelt: (Get on IRC anyone whos on here) Stormfeather: I like my name! So do I sit vigil tonight? Ravenstar nods. "Yes, Stormfeather. And wait, Firepelt. Lightpaw, Mintpaw, and Frostpaw also need to become warriors." Ravestar meowed. Hawkfire: *looks thin and scrawny for a RiverClan cat and bows her head shamefuly as the crowd yowls in protest* Firepelt: "Hawkfire here. Have a squirrel. And don't bow your head shamefuly, I feel shame to, but there's no good coming out of us both doing it." *rubs tail on back and rubs cheek on Hawkfires face* "And Stormpaw, do you want to hunt?" Lightningkit: "Stormfeather! Look what I can do!" *leaps on young warriors tail, and wrestles around with it* Hawkfire: *sighs* I know. *nuzzles him tenderly* Firepelt: "Well, Stormpaw? Hunting?" (get on IRC) Firepelt: *yawn* "I think I'll curl up in the sun and watch the camp." Rubystar: *pads in* Hello, I'am here to speak to Hawkfire. Is she here? Firepelt: *Looks up, and pads next to Rubystar* " I think. But im not sure. Leave the message here, and im sure she will get it." Stormfeather: *Yawns* Firepelt: *Yawns and stretchs* Anyone feel like hunting with me?" Forestheart: Lightpaw! I'm so proud! Lightpaw name suggestions: Lightfoot, Lightwing, Lightfeather, Lightwhisker. Lightpaw: I want to be Lightfoot, Forestheart, your the best mentor ever! Icestorm-*pads in* My new Clan. Hawkfire: *flattens ears and hisses at icestorm* A WINDCLAN WARRIOR IN OUR CAMP! Firepelt: *flattens ears* "I don't like it, but she joined Thunderclan." *narrows eyes at Icestorm* Moonsky: That was scary! Attack! Flameshine: I need a patrol! WindClan has attacked us, but RiverClan is helping. (we are on the irc, warriorscatsoftheclans) She was accepted by blue on irc '''Return Flameshine: *staggers into camp* Icestorm is staying! But.. Wetstar is dead *lowers voice* I was mad at him then, but I still respected him. *licks Icestorm's ear* I'm sorry Icestorm-Wetstar is dead? *stares at Flameshine in disbelief* Flaimeshine: *sighs sadly* yes. Crowflight, a StarClan warrior, came to Wetstar not long before the battle ended, and told him it was time for him to join StarClan. *presses pelt against Icestorm* "It will be all right," Ravenstar murmers. "Dewmist is now the leader of WindClan, Dew''star'', and Cloudfire is deputy. Both good cats. I'm sure Wetstar will be well respected in StarClan." "Wetstar? Dead?" Firepelt asks in disbelief Ravenstar nods and tells Firepelt about his death and how he died in battle.